Mothers Love
by Chichiforever
Summary: World is at peace, Galaxia is defeated and Usagi is now living on her own, graduated from High school and moving on with her life along side her friends and of course Mamoru. That is until a yuma appears and turns her world upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Tiny hands gripped the material that encased his small frame. Blue eyes were wide in fright as he looked up at the woman who knelt down before him. "M-Mamo…chan?"

She stared at the child in front of her in shock; _this cannot be happening; how did she miss something so critical…_"I don't understand this" Eternal Sailor Moon eyes continued to stare at the small man before her, "you didn't see anything hit him?" she asked turning to look at her senshi

They shook their heads, "There has to be a perfectly good explanation for his transformation into…I suspect a 6-year-old?"

"I don't know but he's a cute little guy!" the Senshi of love gushes as she pinched his cheeks

"Stop that!" the small masked superhero growled as he swatted at the blond senshi.

Looking around the park, Mars gathered the cape that lay on the floor. "I suggest we head to Usagi's apartment…before people start to gather"

Nodding, Jupiter kneel down before the tiny prince, "Just to make this quicker…how about I give you a ride?" Mamoru frowned as he struggled pulling his arms out of the oversize tuxedo jacket. "Seeing as your clothes are ten sizes too big…"

Sighing Mamoru nodded allowing Jupiter to wrap his body in his jacket.

It was not long before they made it into the small apartment. As the girls de-transformed they took their seats ready to continue their conversation.

"Guys just remember that Chibi-usa is sleeping, I don't need her waking up…she'll be beyond angry when she finds out there was a battle and I didn't include her." Usagi warned as she turned to a frustrated Mamoru.

After de-transforming Mamoru pulled on his oversized shirt with irritation "I can see shopping is in order" Minako smiled "oh my god, Mamoru you are just too cute!" she cooed

Mamoru bit at Minako's fingers and quickly crawled close to his princess for protection.

"Ami please tell me you found something…anything!" Usagi pleaded staring at her small prince nervously

She stared at her computer frowning, "I'm sorry Usagi-chan…but it seems there's nothing I can do…I mean he's perfectly healthy"

"Healthy?! HEALTHY?! I am most certainly NOT healthy!"

"Oh my god! Look at his little face it's all red and his little hands are clench at his side into little fist" Minako squealed with excitement

"That's it, I'm going to kill her!" Mamoru growled as Makoto picked up the small 6 years old as he attempted to leap across the couch at the over excited blond.

Makoto was quick, grabbing the small prince by the waist and hoisting him in the air as he thrashed about "Whoa, their tough guy-lets settle down"

"Usagi" the blond looked to Ami worriedly as Makoto placed the now calm prince back on the couch. "Usagi" she whispered placing a comforting hand on the blond's knee.

"Do you think this could be like Palla Palla's spell…the one that switched Chibi-usa and I?" she asked quietly, her eyes fell to her hands as Ami looked away. "I didn't think so…how am I going to explain this to Chibi-usa?"

Rei sighed, "Usagi-Chibi-Usa is from the future, I'm sure this situation won't surprise her"

"I'll know what?" Chibi-usa stood by the hallway, her arms crossed over her chest. "We woke you…I'm sorry Chibi-usa" Usagi said standing up, "I've been awake since you've left…for the battle" her red eyes glared at Usagi. "The one you didn't bother to inform me of!"

Rei placed a supported hand on her princesses' shoulders. "Hey now kid, why don't we watch the attitude okay? Usagi was only trying to protect you"

"Rei's right Chibi-usa, it's been a pretty messed up night-why don't you cut her some slack"

Chibi-usa rolled her eyes, "I'm not trying to start anything with her Makoto" she looked to Mamoru "I guess this is the situation that Rei said I'd probably know about?"

Mamoru looked away. "Please tell me I'm fine by morning?"

Shrugging, the pink haired princess dropped her arms. "I wish I could tell you…I didn't know this would happen…"

Usagi felt tears fill her eyes. "What if he's stuck like this…_forever?!" _covering her face with her hands she began to cry, her knees giving way as she fell to the floor. Rei looked to Makoto who pulled the sobbing woman into her arms. "I'll make some tea" Rei whispered.

Chibi-usa could see that Usagi was panicking and logic was flying out the door. "Usagi…"

"Onee-san"

The pink haired princess paled as the group turned to find a small, Mamoru look-a-like standing sleepily behind the wide eyed princess.

"why is mama crying?" he rubbed his eyes as he looked to his sister for answers. "Endy" the princess hissed. "What did I tell you?!"

The small child rolled his eyes, "to stay in the room till you came and got me" he stomped his foot in irritation, "I heard mommy crying and got worried…besides you kept the light off and…and I got scared" he looked to his feet.

"Mommy?" Ami whispered "Chibi-usa who is this little boy?"

"When did he get here?" Makoto asked looking between the two

"He looks like Mamoru" Rei commented looking to Mamoru then back to Endy "they look identical"

"Oh my god!" Minako squealed, "Look at his little face!"

Makoto Quickly placed her arms around the senshi of Venus, "Calm down Minako you're going to scared the kid!"

"He is my little brother" Chibi-usa placed the child in front of her. "…he showed up shortly after you left for the battle…apparently he begged my parents to let him come…" she glared down at her brother.

"Onee-san says I'm spoiled" he rubbed his foot into the ground worriedly. Endy looked up at his mother and father "I promise to be good" his eyes went to his mother's watery blues "Please?"

Usagi looked to the wide eyed Mamoru then to her senshi. Ami knelt down before the young prince and smiled, "It is very nice to meet you Endy, we are more than happy to have you here…right now your parents are dealing with a little situation…"

"Because daddy is small?" he smiled, "Like me" he looked to his sister "Did daddy stop eating his vegetables?"

Chibi-usa smiled down at him. "No, nothing like that…they were fighting a bad guy and he turned Mamo-chan into a child"

"Ah" the young prince shrugged, "well I know Aunt Ami will fix him-she can fix anything"

Ami blushed nodding as Rei patted the blue haired woman's shoulder, "You are so right kid"

"Well let's look on the bright side, Mamoru and Usagi have two kids, that's exciting" Makoto said with a smile "it could be worse"

It was at that moment the phone rang, no one answered it causing the answering machine to pick it up "Usagi-chan it's your father, why aren't you answering your phone?! You better not have a boy over there! It's ten at night young lady, Mamoru Chiba! MAMORU CHIBA?!"

Mamoru paled as his future father in law screamed his name over the answering machine "MAMORU CHIBA! You better not be defiling my daughter young man! I'm not against castration!-

'Kenji give that phone to me this instant!' the group listened as Ikuko snatched the phone from a now crying Kenji 'Mamoru-san gomen, I hope you and Usagi are using protection at least…."

Everyone blushed as Ikuko continued "Ano Usagi, your father and I had been asked to visit your aunt, apparently she is sick with the flu, since your brother is on a trip we need you to watch your little sister…we will be dropping her off at 7am, okay well that's all honey, good night Mamoru-san Usagi-chan I love you"

The phone hung up. The room was silent …"Mama-papa" the group turned to Endy "Why doesn't grandpa want papa to befiling mama? What is befiling? why would he want to canstrated you? Is it a game, can I play?"

"I…um…" Mamoru sat speechless as Usagi slammed her head on her coffee table letting out a loud groan. Not only was her boyfriend a 6-year-old boy, but now she had two of her future children staying with her and soon her 3-year-old baby Sister Chou as well.


	2. Chapter 2

"I think it just got worse Mako-chan" Rei mumbled as the lightning goddess nodded "looks that way"

Minako squealed in delight "OH! Chou-chan will be here?! Oooohh she is just too cute!"

"You really need to stop Minako-chan" Ami whispered seeing that Mamoru was about to kill the squealing goddess.

There was a few moment of silence before Usagi stood up "okay it's late and you three need to get your rest"

"Can you read me a story Mama?" Endy asked as he walked over to his mother taking her hands, Usagi looked down at the small child not sure of what to do. He was nothing like Chibi-usa…when she came to the past she was determined and demanding. She as affected by the war of her home-having to grow up to quickly however, looking into Endy's large crystal blue eyes-she could see the innocence, the untouched child…he was what she wanted for her children…

"You have my eyes" Usagi whispered tears rolling down her eyes. Her free hand went to her stomach. "It's not you"

The boy looked confused for a moment before looking to her hand. Smiling he looked up at his mother "No it's not" turning around he looked to his sister "Mommy is busy, Onee-san can you read to me?"

"Yea kid" she held out her hand "You know, your way too smart for your age"

They watched as the kids exited the Livingroom "What did you mean _it's not you?" _Usagi looked to her raven haired friend, "is there something you're not telling us Usagi?"

Usagi dropped her hand and shook her head. "It's nothing" she brought her hand to her forehead "To be honest…I'm really tired and not feeling so well"

"You should get some sleep; it's been a long night Usagi"

"Ami's right Usagi, if you want one of us can take the kids for the night." Rei rolled her eyes at Mamoru's hiss, "Oh get over it short stuff, I was talking about _your_ kids"

Makoto nodded in agreement, "What about Mamoru?"

"What about me?!"

"She doesn't think you should sleep at your apartment alone tonight and neither do I"

"Usagi-chan!" Minako yelled grabbing a hold of Mamoru and holding him against her chest protectively "you can't do such a thing to him…he's a _child_!"

Everyone stared at the goddess of love, "Minako-chan I don't think she's means it in that _way_" Ami whispered as everyone else nodded

"Oh" Minako answered blushing as she let go of the annoyed Mamoru

"Besides I think their right Mamoru, you're too small to stay in that apartment by yourself, I mean no offense but you can barely reach the kitchen counters" Rei looked to Mamoru feeling bad for the masked hero.

"I know you're concerned about work and school, don't worry I'm sure Ami can hack into the University and Hospital data base and make it like you're on a vacation" Makoto patted her blue haired friend on the shoulder proudly.

Ami nodded, "I'll even print out the list of upcoming assignments so that you do not fall behind"

With a breath Mamoru nodded "fine"

"Okay, well then if that's all I think we should get going" Ami advised "I promise you Mamoru, I will find a solution to this"

Mamoru nodded "thanks"

"Thanks girls, see you tomorrow" Usagi shut the door and locked it as she turned to her tiny boyfriend "I still have some clothes that belonged to Shingo…" Usagi mumbled as she waved for him to follow her to her room. Standing by Queen sized bed, Mamoru watched as Usagi entered her closet, after a moment-she came out holding a medium sized box with the words _Shingo_ written on the side. "I was supposed to take this to the church, mom wanted his things donated…something about turning the attic into a play area…" She let a small laugh leave her lips, sitting back whipping the tears from her eyes "I'm sorry"

"What?" he sat next to her his little hand on top of hers "it's alright, this is a lot to take in and-"

"Mamoru I'm pregnant" Usagi looked straight into his large blue eyes

Mamoru's little blue eyes grew wide as he processed what she just said "Y-Your…pregnant?" Usagi nodded as she placed her hands over her face and sobbed.


	3. Chapter 3

_Mamoru buttoned his white crisp shirt as he threw Usagi's pink dress at her, laughing as it hit her face. Pulling the dress from her eyes she looked to Mamoru in annoyance. "You could have just handed it to me" he shrugged kissing her forehead "There is no fun in that" he whispered. Standing he made his way out the bedroom, "Now get up so we can make some breakfast" Usagi smiled as she slipped out of bed, walking to her overnight bag she reaches in to pull out a clean pair of underwear, feeling her box of tampon she frowned._

_Realization hit hard, grabbing her phone she opened pressed **My Calendar** app and stared at the brown cat, pictured by her calendar…_

_'You're a Month Late'_

_Throwing her things back into her, Usagi quickly dressed and exited the room. Her heart was racing and her palms were sweaty. Hearing the bedroom door open, Mamoru smiled "It's about time you-"he stopped looking at her confused. His princess exited his room with her bag tightly held against her chest. "Usako, I thought you were keeping your things here?" _

_Usagi stood as still as a statue, her eyes wide and fearful "Usako?" he asked worried, she shook her head pushing herself forward "I-I forgot I have to go"_

_Mamoru frowned at her nervous behavior, putting down the pot he made his way toward her, grabbing her before she could reach her shoes. "Hey" he whispered pulling her toward him. "What happened? You were just fine; we agreed to make breakfast together remember? What's going on Usako?"_

_Usagi remained silent as she looked at her feet refusing to look at him. "I just really need to go Mamoru" Mamoru let her go quickly; she never called him so formally… _

_"That day you ran out without an explanation…that's the day you…" he looked at her hurt. _

Usagi said nothing, she pulled out a pair of pajamas and underwear. "here" she whispered, "Yes" she added pulling out some clothes for the next day, "I realized I was late when I found my tampons in my bag…" she stood lifting the box.

"You can't lift that!" he hissed pushing her hands away from the heavy box of clothes "I'll get it"

Usagi watched as Mamoru tried to lift the box, but it was an unsuccessful attempt "it's alright" she said picking the box up and placing it in its spot "I can take on Yuma's and evil being, I'm sure I can handle a little box" she shook her head "go change Mamo-chan its late and we could both use the rest"

He wanted to say something but one look at his princess and he could tell she was in no mood to talk.

Morning came early for Usagi; she quickly sat up feeling a wave of nausea. Jumping out of bed she ran into her bathroom emptying anything that was in her stomach put there the night before. Opening his eyes to the noise, Mamoru looked to the clock and saw it was 4 in the morning. Rubbing his eyes, he noticed that it was indeed not a dream, he was a child and by the sounds coming from his lover's bathroom-a soon to be father. Jumping out of bed Mamoru ran into the bathroom finding Usagi leaning against her porcelain toilet holding her long hair with one hand and the toilet seat with another. "Usako" he whispered pulling her hair back with both hands.

"I hate this" she mumbled as she flushed the toilet and stood up to wash her mouth "you would think after 3 week of this, I would be used to it…" she let a small laugh leave her lips as she brushed her teeth

"3 weeks? Usako, You've known for 3 weeks?!" Mamoru asked taking a seat on the edge of the bath tub

Usagi rinsed her mouth out and knelt down before Mamoru "a month, the morning sickness has been intense for the last 3 weeks" she looked to her hands before continuing "I was going to tell you, but there's been so many fights, every night being called out and then Chibi-usa showing up…in all honestly I had it all planed out to tell you last night" Usagi stood up and walked into her bedroom Mamoru following behind taking a seat on her bed as she opened her closet looking for something to wear "That's the reason I was late last night, that's why it took me so long to get to the battle"

"You shouldn't even be fighting!" he hissed, sighing as she turned to glare at him. "I understand that you have too…Usako" he looked to his small body, "With things as they are…we need to tell the Senshi…I…I can't protect you…not like this" he watched as she looked away her hand going to her stomach. "This doesn't change anything Usako" Mamoru finally said "We are engaged" he added looking at his princess "I'm more than excited about this…we're finally going to have a family"

Usagi turned to him watching as he smiled brightly "yea" she whispered a sad smile on her lips "a family" looking to the door, Usagi felt a need to check on Chibi-usa and Endy. "Why don't you try and get more sleep, I'm going to check on the kids"

"Usako" Usagi turned to Mamoru "Go to sleep Mamo-chan" she whispered. Opening the door, she gasped "Endy?" she knelt down before the weeping child, "What on earth are you doing here?"

"Endy?" Mamoru walked over "Why are you crying?"

The child said nothing, he threw his arms around Usagi and held her tightly, crying into her chest. "Come here" she whispered lifting him into her arms and carrying him to the bed. "Mamo-chan shut the door, I don't want to wake up Chibi-usa…she has school, I don't want her falling asleep" Sitting the small child on the bed, Usagi knelt down before him. "Okay, so why are you crying Endy? Did something happen?"

"I-I had a bad dream" he whimpered as he flung himself into Usagi's arms again. Usagi smiled sweetly as she rubbed his back gently, rocking him back and forth.

"A bad dream huh?" he nodded again as she pulled away from him. Leaning back, she thought for a moment, "You know, my mom had a cure for that sort of thing"

"Really? What would she do?"

"Well, it involves some warm milk and a chocolate chip cookie" Endy's eyes lit up. "That's my kind of cure!" he smiled, tears now gone.

Usagi smiled as he happily ate his cookie and drank his warm milk. "Mom does this for him" Usagi turned "Chibi-usa, oh no-did we wake you?"

She shrugged, "It's Alright-I couldn't sleep anyway…to worried he'd wonder off"

"He has bad dreams often?" Mamoru asked as he stood beside the pink haired girl.

She rubbed the back of her head nervously, "Only sometimes…"

"Chibi-usa?" Mamoru eyed his daughter, "Why do I have a feeling you have something to do with this?"

She groaned "Oh come on, their just stories…harmless little scary stories…. nothing massively scary…I mean…how many times can someone read Dr. Seuss?"

"I think you should go to bed now Chibi-usa" Usagi rolled her eyes. "I can't fault you for doing the same thing I did to Shingo…but please keep your antics in the future…"

After an hour and a belly full of warm milk and cookies, Usagi gently placed Endy in the middle of her bed as he slept soundly. "Remind me to never let Chibi-usa read him any bed time stories" Mamoru whispered. Usagi laughed softly as she nodded in agreement.

After a quick shower, Usagi found Mamoru trying to fix breakfast "here" she said pulling a chair into the kitchen for him to stand on "this is embarrassing" he mumbled as he stood atop the chair.

Usagi laughed "it's alright" she assured "remember when Chibi-usa and I were switched?"

Mamoru laughed at the memory "god I hated that"

Usagi nodded "believe me I hated it more than you" she shook her head as he began to crack eggs in to a large bowl "Don't worry Mamo-chan, Ami-chan will find a solution…she always does" the two shared a small smile before Usagi went back to cooking "why don't I finish breakfast and you set the table?" Mamoru nodded grabbing the plates Usagi placed on the counter for him "remember one at a time"

After setting the table and placing the food in the middle Usagi smiled as she looked to Mamoru it was now 7 "I'll go wake Chibi-usa and Endy" Mamoru said before Usagi stopped him

"wait, Chou will be here any minute, my parents are expecting Chibi-usa to be here but Endy…I won't be able to explain him" she said with a worried look "he looks too much like you, and knowing my dad he'll think we had some secret love child"

Mamoru thought about it for a moment before agreeing. As if on que a knock came to the door "_USAGI!"_ they heard her dad yell "_go _hide!" Usagi whispered as Mamoru ran off

"_I swear if that _**_man_**_ is in there with you I'll-_ "

Usagi quickly opened her door with an annoyed look "Dad! What are you trying to do, get me kicked out of my building?!"

"Where is he?!" Kenji asked looking around as he held Chou in his arms. She looked exactly like Ikuko with her deep purple hair in two pigtails with her big brown eyes like her father "dear calm down" Ikuko warned as she hugged Usagi "we can't stay; we need to get going." Ikuko bent over kissing Chou on the forehead "be good for your big sister"

Chou nodded as she and Usagi waved good bye to their parents, Ikuko dragging Kenji out by his collar

"Nee-chan" the three years old smiled "Chou hungy!" Usagi smiled at her little sister picking her up and placing her on her buster seat "Mamo-Mamo" the three-year-old yelled "Chou want Mamo!"

"Hi Chou-chan" Mamoru greeted walking up to the little girl

Chou stared at the little boy beside her "Mamo?" she asked looking at him strangely "Mamo no wittle, Mamo big" she raised her arms flinging egg on to the floor

"Do I smell Bacon?" Chibi-usa asked as she took her seat at the table

"Chibi-chan!" Chou cheered

"Good morning Chou-chan" Chibi-usa smiled sweetly at her small aunt

"Food" came Endy tired voice "need food"

Chibi-usa laughed as her brother rubbed his eyes taking his seat on the other side of Chibi-usa. "I see you had another night mare, had to sleep with mommy and daddy again?"

Endy growled as he put a fork full of eggs in his mouth, "Your fault Baka!"

"Chibi-usa leave Endy alone" Usagi warned, "Endy don't call your sister baka, I was meaning to ask you, do your parents know the type of stories you tell him? I find it hard to believe that the Queen and King would have you tell their son stories knowing you're trying to scare him"

The pink haired princess's eyes widened, she had forgotten that the two people in front of her _were_ her future parents. "It's not my fault! I swear, it's all her fault I tell him those type of stories" Everyone turns to the happy three years old. "Sure she may be cute now but wait till she's a teenager, she's really creepy" Endy nods in agreement as Usagi and Mamoru turned to the happy toddler. An unspoken agreement to never allow their Aunt Chou around their children at bedtime set or unsupervised was set.

**Breakfast was entertaining to say the least**

Chou made a mess of her food, egg, bacon, butter and ketchup lined Usagi's floor and table as chocolate milk covered the three-year old's body and the bowl that held her breakfast sat atop her head.

Endy ended up spilling his milk on himself as he reached for more ketchup, even though Usagi insisted she would do it for him but being a typical six-year-old, he insisted that he could do it himself.

Chibi-usa thank goodness, was old enough not to make a mess. However, that did not keep her from teasing her brother, which only resulted in tears and yelling.

As for Mamoru he was having a hard time handling everything. He still hadn't adjusted to his size, causing him to drop his eggs on the floor and dropping his plate causing it to smash into pieces.

Usagi hadn't eaten, once sitting down the smell of eggs caused the princess to run to the bathroom, nausea taking control of her.

Now she was on her hands and knees picking up the glass and cleaning up the mess. Mamoru had insisted he'd help but due to his size ended up cutting himself. Once she was finished she picked Chou up and had Endy follow her to the bathroom where she gave the two of them a bath.

Chibi-usa frowned as Usagi followed her to school. "You know I'm old enough to walk myself" she pulled on her back pack straps in irritation.

"Stop your grumbling Chibi-usa, with this new enemy lurking about I'd feel better seeing you off myself" looking down at Mamoru she sighed, "after what happened to Mamo-chan we can't take any chances…"

Nodding her head in defeat, "You know I am Crystal Sailor Moon…"

"Just because you're a Senshi doesn't guarantee safety Chibi-usa…a little humility would do a world of good" Mamoru advised.

"It's so weird hearing you speak when you're so tiny Mamo-chan…" The pink haired pre-teen shook her head. "You sound like my dad but look like my brother…" she rolled her eyes, "I'm surprised I'm not in therapy…" she grumbled.

Walking up to the large school, Chibi-usa turned to her companions. "You don't need to walk me through the gate do you?"

"_Chibi-Usa!" _turning to the gate, the pink haired princess waved to her friend Momo. "No, we don't" Usagi smiled pulling out five dollars. "Sorry I hadn't had the chance to make you lunch"

"It's alright Usagi, I honestly prefer the money to a stomach ache" she laughed at Usagi's glaring eyes as she waved bye to her family. "That stinking little brat!" the blond muttered

"Mommy wasn't kidding, Onee-san is a pain in the past…" he looked up at Usagi and smiled, "Don't worry past Mommy, she is _way_ more respectful in the future, in fact she's kind of a mommy's girl"

Usagi laughed, "I'm sure" shaking her head she knelt down to the small child. "Hey Endy, as much as I like you calling me _mommy_,"

The boy frowned, "You want me to stop don't you?" he looked sad.

"I'm not trying to hurt your feelings Endy but I'm only 18 and unmarried…so why won't you call me Usagi like your sister does?"

Shaking his head, he continued to look at his hands. "It would be wrong to call you anything else but mommy…" he whispered. "besides…It makes me not miss my mommy so much"

Pulling him into her arms, she hugged him tightly. "hey kiddo, then why not call me" she thought for a moment, "call me Usagi-Ahm?"

"That's mother in Arabic!" Endy smiled as Usagi looked surprised. "All royal children learn all sorts of languages, Mommy can speak every language in the whole galaxy!" he looked to his twin and smiled "She even knows more then you daddy"

Usagi felt proud, "Well…I never thought there would be a day" she laughed causing Mamoru so shake his head. "will that work Endy?" he nodded enthusiastically. "I'll just call daddy, Mamo…no chan…that's gross" he stretched out his arms and took a big breath. "This is the best vacation ever! It's like summer vacation"

"Ha, I hate to break it to you kid but you'll be attending school first thing tomorrow morning. Ami already has you in rolled. I got a text this morning" Endy pouted.

"School is fun Endymion, truly the best time of your life" Mamoru smiled remembering his younger years after the accident.

"I'm glad you think so Mamo-chan because you'll be joining him"

Mamoru stopped walking "Wait what?!" "School?!" Mamoru yelled shaking his head "I'm far too old to attend kindergarten Usako!"

"Usagi-ahm, Mamo's right. Please, no school!" Endy whined "besides, I'm really super smart…the school won't be able to handle me"

Mamoru crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm a med student at Tokyo General Usako, top of my class and soon to be a resident! I think learning my ABC's and 123's is pushing it"

"No school no school" Chou repeated

Usagi rolled her eyes. "look, if people in this town see two perfectly healthy school age children _NOT_ attending classes they will ask questions, questions we don't need nor want"

"What about the spell Usako? How will you explain to my _kindergarten _teacher and classmates that I'm older?!"

"Ami is taking care of the data base and Luna is using the Luna P to take care of everyone's memories."

"well you just thought of everything haven't you?!" he grunted

"I don't have anything to wear" Endy added "I go to a special school…for royal children…what do I wear at a regular school Usagi-Ahm?"

"That is why we are going shopping."


	4. Chapter 4

_2 hours 35 minutes and 15 seconds later…_

"Onee-chan Hungie! Hungie!" Chou cried as she threw her small hands up and down, her cries becoming louder with every word

"Okay, Chou-chan we'll get food in just a moment, here take these" she handed the small child a small pink cup filled with cheerios. Unfortunately, the little _darling _was not interested in the small bites of cereal. "No! NO!" she cried throwing the pink container on the floor its container opening spilling its content all over the floor

Bending down to pick up the many pieces of cereal Usagi looked up to find Endy pulling down every shirt that hung on the displays "Endy stop!" Usagi yelled jumping up and pulling the six-year-old from the manikins. "But I like this!" he yelled

with a breath she turned placing the small child beside the crying Chou as she bent back down to pick up the cereal and now the clothes that scattered the floor.

Close to tears and feeling every eyes on her, she stilled when she saw a hand reach out to help, looking up she locked eyes with a very handsome man "You look like you could use some help" he smiled. His bright green eyes staring at her sympathetically, his dark navy hair falling over his eyes. Usagi blushed as she placed her hand into his, standing she dusted herself off "here" he said handing her a broom "you get the cereal I'll take care of the clothes"

Usagi could only nod, this man was sweet and…cute. She shook her head, what is she thinking, turning around she began to sweep "I hate it when people just stare" the man said shaking his head "it's just horrible how now a day's people can see that someone is in need of a hand and yet all they do is walk away or stare"

He turned to face those who were doing just that, giving them a cold stare causing them to disperse.

_"You should take better care of your kids!" _a bystander yelled before walking away "_kids these days"_ he added

"Hey!" the green-eyed man yelled catching the bystander's attention "and some people should learn some manors, you prick! Go get your hearing aid fixed if you were truly paying attention you would have heard that little girl call this young lady Onee-chan!" the bystander turned a bright red muttering something under his breath as he left the store quickly.

Usagi stared at the man before her wide-eyed. Turning around he rubbed the back of his head "Sorry about that…I just can't stand idiots" he laughed nervously

Usagi only nodded holding the broom close to her "I'm Osamu Natsuki" he held his hand out to her. Usagi looked down at his hand than back up at his face; with a small smile she accepted it shaking it "Usagi, Tsukino Usagi"

"Bunny of the moon" he said smiling "Cute"

Usagi flushed "thank you" Chou's cries echoed into Usagi's ears "Oh" Usagi gasped kneeling down in front of her sister not noticing Natsuki doing the same thing "Oh Chou-chan I'm sorry honey, I didn't mean to ignore you" she reached into the diaper bag pulling out Chou's favorite bear, the small girl threw it crying again. It wasn't long before Endy too joined in, crying "Oh Endy why are you crying?" she asked pulling the raven haired child into her right arm while trying to calm Chou with her left. "If you promise too quiet down, we'll get food as soon as Mamoru comes out of the dressing room"

"I have just the ticket" the group turned to Natsuki, pulling 4 white tickets he smiled. "These are magic"

"What does it do?" Endy asked extremely interested "I love magic!" he announced his tears fading away as does Chou's.

He smiled, "I won these over there in that shoe store" he laughed at their wide eye's expressions "You see, these tickets get me 4 free meals from the food court…plus dessert" Endy and Chou stared in awe. "now if you and your sister calm down, I'll give your nee-chan these special tickets" Endy began to wipe his eyes, quickly giving Natsuki a bright smile, Chou did the same smiling her cute smile at the man in front of her.

Usagi stood as did Natsuki "we can't take those" Usagi whispered rubbing her right arm nervously "it's sweet but really…you won them…you should use them"

Natsuki shook his head, "I'm a vegan and the mall doesn't cater to people like me" he laughed. "besides, I understand the stress you're under right now. I mean when my daughter was that age" he looked to Chou, "I thought I'd lose my mind during that time. Everyone talks about the terrible twos…they don't tell you about the three's." he grabbed her hands holding them tight. "Please take them. If you don't they'll just go in the trash"

Usagi looked down at their joined hands. "Usako?" Mamoru's voice rang from beneath her as he stood staring at his fiancés hands being held by another mans "What's going on?"


	5. Chapter 5

Usagi looked down, pulling her hands quickly from Natsuki's. The kind man looked from Usagi to Mamoru and Endy and smiled "twins?" he asked as he saw Mamoru glaring at him standing next to Endy who looked confused

Usagi gulped noticing Mamoru's angry face "Mamoru…this is Natsuki"

Natsuki knelt down in front of the glaring child "Hello Mamoru" Natsuki held his hand out, mamoru would not take it.

"She's not interested" he snarled making Usagi's eyes go wide

Natsuki laughed looking up at Usagi "Protective" he smiled turning back to Mamoru "I like that, Mamoru I promise I have no ill intentions, I was only helping her out"

Mamoru looked up at Usagi concerned "It was nothing" she added "Chou-chan just threw a fit and Endy threw some clothes but thanks to Natsuki-san the situation is under control"

With a nod the prince of earth turned to the man in question and took his hand "thanks for your help"

Natsuki nodded standing up "well, Usagi-san it was a pleasure meeting you and your siblings…I hope it isn't out last meeting" he smiled winking causing Usagi to blush, then walked away

Usagi stood for a moment watching the man leave. There was something familiar about this man…

_Home_

Usagi carried the sleeping Chou into her room laying her down. Natsuki was right, thanks to those tickets the kids- Endy and Chou- ate to their hearts content. Walking out into the living room Usagi grabbed Endy hand "Usagi-ahm I'm not tired!" he whined "naps are for babies!"

"Endymion, I am in no mood to deal with your crying, you are taking a nap and that's final!" Usagi ordered opening the room he was sharing with Chibi-usa "Now you can lay there and stare at the ceiling for an hour or you can sleep either way you're staying in that bed"

Without another word the moon princess closed the bedroom door walking in to her living room, she allowed her body to fall onto the couch-she was exhausted "I want to die" she groaned into the cushion

"Here" she looked up to find Mamoru holding a cup of hot tea "calm down, I used the stool, and I made it in the microwave" he assured her. "So how are you feeling?"

She took a sip of the steaming tea "tired…my feet are the size of two small dogs, my head feels like it's been kicked three times and my back is killing me"

Mamoru climbed onto the couch next to her grabbing her hand with his smaller one "I'm sorry" he looked up at her, "maybe we should as the girls for help…"

"I thought about it but Minako is the only one free…" Mamoru shuttered. "She means well" Usagi smiled.

Tears filled the small earth prince's eyes as he stared at their joined hands. Usagi frowned, "Mamo-chan?"

"Your stuck doing this alone, if I wasn't so tinny…I could help you…I could help with everything" he looked up at her unable to control his childlike emotions "god damn it, I hate this!" he hissed rubbing his watery eyes "it's like I'm losing control!"

"You're a child Mamo-chan" Usagi whispered pulling the six-year-old onto her lap kissing his forehead "things will go back too normal, I'm sure Ami-chan and the others will find a way to turn you back." She tapped his noise playfully "Now I don't know about you but I'm warn out…let's take a nap before Chou decides to wake up and we need to pick up Chibi-usa"


	6. Chapter 6

Usagi awoke as she felt small fingers tapping her shoulder "Usagi-Ahm" slowly opening her eyes she was met with a sad tearful Endy. "Endy what's wrong?" she asked sitting up. Mamoru groan as he was forced to sit up as well.

The child shook his head rubbing his eyes, "I miss my Daddy" Mamoru frowned as he watched his future son cry into his mother's arms.

"I'm right here kiddo" Mamoru said placing a hand on his son's back.

The little prince turned his tear streaked face to the child sitting beside him "No you're not! I want **_my _**Daddy!"

"Endy its okay, you know Mamoru is your dad's past self-he's just really small right now." Usagi said calmly as she rubbed the small child's back. "What brought this on? Did you have another dream?"

He nodded slowly. "It's Monday" he added "every Monday after school Daddy and I go to the arcade to visit with Uncle Toki…it's our man time…"

"Man time?" Usagi smiled as she looked to Mamoru, who nodded in understanding.

Endy sighed, "It's hard being a prince when everyone around you are girls!" he threw his hands in the air. "They are _everywhere_!"

That made Usagi laugh out loud. "So daddy and I always go on our man time with Uncle Toki and we talk about Man things as we eat Man food!"

"What is man food?"

"Coffee" Usagi gasped in shock as she looked to Mamoru accusatory. Mamoru raised his hands up in protection, "I don't drink coffee" Endy added, "I have a hot chocolate…it really it's the spot after a tuff day" he little prince shakes his head. "Chibi-usa is a nightmare"

"Don't I know it" Usagi muttered, "Speaking of your sister, we need to go pick her up." Usagi commented placing Endy by Mamoru. As she left the room to get Chou, Mamoru looked to his future son and smiled. "hopefully this spell will go away soon, when it does how about you and I go have some _man time _at Toki's?" he smiled, "I know I'm not your dad yet, I'm sure we can have a good time"

Endy smiled brightly nodding his head. "I'd like that!"

"Your late" The pink haired princess hissed as she stood from the stoop, "I was here waiting for you, for like ever!"

"Give it a rest Chibi-usa; we were five minutes late" Usagi cleaned off Chou's face, "besides I didn't hear you complain when I offered to buy you ice cream"

"Well you needed to make up for being late!"

Mamoru sighed, "Leave Usako alone Chibi-usa it wasn't her fault we were late."

Chibi-usa rolled her eyes, "You always take her side"

"Hey, I don't _always_"

Chibi-usa rolled her eyes, "I like you better grown up Mamo-chan"

"You and I both" the small prince laughed.

-Week Later-

Usagi stood smiling at her baby sister and parents as they exited her home. Her father being dragged by her mother. "I don't think your dad will ever like me" Mamoru commented stretching as he came out of hiding. Usagi looked down her eyes wide; looking up Mamoru stared at the blond confused to her shocked expression. "What?" he asked looking himself over. "Usako is it me or did I get taller?"

The raven haired prince stood shocked to see that his pajamas that fit him perfectly the night before was now two sizes too small. "I was wondering why it was so hard to move…" he whispered "with your dad yelling and crying I forgot to check…"

Ami smiled at Mamoru; "It looks like your 14 years old" she looked to the smiling Usagi. "I can't predict when the jump will happen again or how old you will be; the readings are very hectic…If my calculations are correct you should be back too normal soon"

Mamoru smiled nodding at the blue haired genius. "as long as this will end soon, I can wait a little longer" he looked to his princess grabbing her hand. "It seems our rolls have reversed Usako" Mamoru laughed. "I meet you at 14 and I was 18…now look at us"

Usagi couldn't help but laugh. "Wait till Chibi-usa gets home, she's going to have a heart attack when she finds out you'll be attending class with her tomorrow." Mamoru rolled his eyes, "Really Usako. My body is capable of taking care of you now, I'm almost as tall as you and I'm already trying to catch up with my college classes…do I really need to attend middle school?"

"Yes Mamoru, your still under age. Once you turn older than 16-we'll stop the transfer to schools" Ami smiled, "beside your already transferred into all of Chibi-usa classes"

The blond laughed at Mamoru's defeated expression. "My friend is so smart"

**Chibi-usa rolled her eyes** as Mamoru answered yet another question correctly. She couldn't believe this was happening.

_Chibi-usa stared at Mamoru, her cheeks bright red as she stared at him. "The girls are going to be all over him" she turned to Usagi, "Does this really need to happen?" _

_"Yes" Usagi answered smiling at her future daughter. "Don't worry the school believes he's your cousin visiting from America"_

_"America?! For crying out load Usaki-baka, you might as well say he's in a boy band!" she rubbed her temples. "There will be Mamoru fan clubs by the end of the day!"_

_Mamoru shrugged, "It will be high school all over again" he looked to Usagi. "You sure about this Usako?"_

_She nodded, "we don't have a choice Mamo-chan besides I'm used to people throwing themselves at you" _

_Chibi-usa groaned "This was supposed to be a normal visit!" _

Now, here she was watching as Mamoru answered every question, smiled at every girl and corrected the teacher…Her classmate's whispering throughout the day as Mamoru continued to answer each and every question correct, she felt her blood boil. Leaning to her right she lifted her leg and kicked Mamoru. Screaming out in pain, the class turned to stare at the injured teen. Rubbing his ankle, he apologized for the disturbance and encouraged the teacher to continue with her lesson.

"Why'd you kick me?!" he hissed glaring at his future daughter as he continued to rub his throbbing ankle.

"What part of low profile do you not understand?!" She looked to the board pretending to copy what the teacher was writing. "Usagi made it very clear to keep a low profile so that you don't draw too much attention!"

Mamoru shrugged, "This stuff is easy"

"I know it is" she whispered back in irritation "Why do you think I'm top of my class?! Or was before you decided to play Einstein!"

"A little competition never hurt anyone Chibi-usa" He leaned back into his chair watching as the problem was being finished. "Look I get that this is annoying for you, I understand that going from being a Med-student to a 14-year-old boy isn't exactly on your top list of things to do-but please, when I come to the past I feel smarter than everyone else. For the first time I feel like you're proud of me" she looked to her hands, her fingers fidgeting with her pencil. Mamoru frowned, didn't she know that he'd be proud of her even if she wasn't top of her class...Making a mental note to talk to Chibi-usa later, he nodded in compliance "I'm sorry I'll stop"

(Teacher gives problem)

Without thinking Mamoru called out the answer. Covering his mouth his eyes went to a heated Chibi-usa her pencil broken into pieces.

Lunch came quick, Chibi-usa, Kyūsuke and Momo sat happily on the large fence facing the outside of the school. Mamoru smiled as he made his way to his future daughter. Only to stop as a young man, who seemed a bit older than the group, began to talk with what looked like an irritated Chibi-usa.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you the meaning of no Sato" the pink haired teen hissed pulling her arm from his hand.

"Ah come on Usa-chan you know you want to come with me, let's just go under the bleacher for a bit" he winked at her as she scuffed in disgust. "I wouldn't be caught dead under the bleachers with you Sato, now I said no so go"

"You really should go Sato" Kyūsuke hissed taking a protective stance beside his friend as did Momo.

"And who asked you useless?!" Sato pushed the brunette teen back.

Chibi-usa pushed Sato from her friend, "Back off Sato you have no idea who your messing with" she growled.

He stepped forward his face inches from hers "Yea hot stuff, you don't know who your messing with"

"Is there a problem here?" Sato turned as Mamoru walked over, his hands in his pocket. "Everything's fine Mamoru" Chibi-usa's red eyes glared at sato, "He was just leaving"

"Like hell I was!" Sato growled glaring at Mamoru. "You're that transfer student" he gave Mamoru a once over, "I don't see what the girls see in you" he laughed. Reaching out he grabbed Chibi-usa arm. "We need to have a _chat" _

Mamoru raised a brow, his blue eyes going to his daughter, looking down his frown deepened seeing Sato's hand around her wrist. "I would appreciate it if you'd let go of her arm" he replied, his eyes staring at the hand in question with malice.

Chibi-usa tried to pull away, but his grip tightened. "Seriously that's starting to hurt Sato let go of me now" Mamoru growled at hearing this, Chibi-usa saw Mamoru's eyes flash gold.

"Shut up Usa! Can't you see I'm dealing with this..._child_"

Mamoru smirked, giving off a low laugh as he took a step closer to the boy. "The way I see it you have two choices"

"Yea and what would those be?" he laughed

"A. you release my da-"

"Cousin" Chibi-usa blurted out

Mamoru nodded his eyes still on Sato, "You release my _cousin_ or B I make you release her"

"Make me?" Sato laughed letting go of Chibi-usa arm. Momo ran over grabbing her friends hand gently, "you okay?" Chibi-usa didn't answer watching Mamoru and Sato

Walking up to Mamoru he leaned into him, his eyes staring murderous into the deep blue eyes of Chiba Mamoru. Mamoru didn't move, he stood his ground, his eyes focused.

"A teacher will be here soon Sato!" Mamoru smirked hearing what Kyūsuke said. "you hear that?" Mamoru said. "I have no problem telling them what you did here"

Scuffing, Sato took a step back-his eyes going to Chibi-usa then back to Mamoru- pushing his hands in his pocket and walking away "Not worth my time" he laughed.

Turning to Chibi-usa Mamoru grabbed her wrist, his eyes scanning her red wrist "You're okay?"

The pink haired teen nodded, "Yea…." she whispered. "Just read…" looking up at Mamoru, she gave him a soft smile. "I'm okay" she assured. "seriously Mamoru, it will heal before we have to go home"

"Good, you know Usagi would go nuts and probably hunt Sato down!" Kyūsuke hissed. Mamoru looked back to Chibi-usa arm "I wanted to slaughter him" he muttered so Chibi-usa would be the only one who heard him. Smiling the pink haired princess pulled her arm out of his grip. "I'm okay Oto-san" she whispered back, winking at him.

"What happened with the teacher?"

Kyūsuke shrugged, "Made it up" he looked at their wide eyed expressions, "What? I told Kirito to watch for my signal-if things got to out of hand I'd wave and he'd run to get someone"

Momo smiled "Very clever Kyūsuke," she turned to her friend and Mamoru, "You have great timing Mamoru…. You must travel a lot like Chibi-Usa." The four took a seat on the small wall, Chibi-usa and Mamoru sitting next to one another. Momo took this opportunity to stare at the two. "I can see it you know"

"See what?" Chibi-usa asked as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"The resemblance" she answered simply. "I mean you look so much like Usagi-san, but now seeing you with Mamoru, I can see little differences. Your eyes are totally like his-well besides the eye color, your nose is shaped like his and the forms of your lips are like an exact replica of Mamoru's."

Chibi-usa blushed. "Our family has strong features"

Momo shook her head. "No, I mean I look a lot like my cousins too, but your resemblance is weird. I don't see Ikuko-mama or Kenji-papa in you at all. I always thought you had a strange mix between your cousin Usagi-san and her boyfriend Mamoru-san" she laughed, "Not to mention your name is Mamoru and Usagi's boyfriends name is Mamoru…come to think of it you do look _a lot_ like him…" Mamoru listened smiling to himself. "It's like you're the perfect mix of the two of them." she laughed "But that's impossible, I mean you two could pass as their children!"

Kyūsuke nodded, "You remind me a lot of Mamoru-san, Mamoru…"

Chibi-usa felt the palm of her hands begin to sweat as she turned to Mamoru, her eyes wide in almost a panicked fashion. Wanting the two teens to leave, Mamoru took a deep breath and as quick as he could he recited an article he read early that morning.

" There are basically four nucleotide bases, which make up the DNA. Adenine (A), Guanine (G), Thymine (T) and Cytosine(C). A DNA sequence looks some thing like this "ATTGCTGAAGGTGCGG". DNA is measured according to the number of base pairs it consists of, usually in kBp or mBp(Kilo/Mega base pairs). Each base has its complementary base, which means in the double helical structure of DNA, A will have T as its complimentary and similarly G will have C. nbsp; DNA molecules are incredibly long. If all the DNA bases of the human genome were typed as A, C, T and G, the 3 billion letters would fill 4,000 books of 500 pages each! The DNA is broken down into bits and is tightly wound into coils, which are called chromosomes; human beings have 23 pairs of chromosomes. These chromosomes are further broken down into smaller pieces of code called Genes. The 23 pairs of chromosomes consist of about 70,000 genes and every gene has its own function. As I have mentioned earlier, DNA is made up of four nucleotide bases, finding out the arrangement of the bases is called DNA sequencing, there are various methods for sequencing a DNA, it is usually carried out by a machine or by running the DNA sample over a gel otherwise called gel electrophoresis. A typical sequence would look like read "ATTTGCTGACCTG". -"

"Whoa!" Kyūsuke jumped off the wall "I have no idea what you were just talking about but I think I'll go grab us some drinks."

Momo stared wide eyed, "Yea I think I'll go with him" Mamoru nodded "Thanks" he called out as the two quickly ran into the school muttering about Mamoru's brain being a computer full of unnecessary information. "Thank you" Chibi-usa whispered "for Sato and for getting Momo and Kyūsuke to leave."

Mamoru smiled nodding. "Honestly, I really enjoyed hearing what she had to say." Chibi-usa looked to Mamoru in question. "It was nice hearing someone say you were a mix between Usako and I...it made me feel very...proud to be your father" he laughed "Future father"

Chibi-usa blushed. "Not many people notice it. I'm the only one out of us who is the perfect mix of papa and Mama" Mamoru nodded looking to his hands. "Mamoru" Chibi-usa whispered, a sad expression taking over her face. "Be patient with Usagi...She may seem okay...but she's...not" her red eyes looked to him pleadingly.

Mamoru stared at her worriedly, "What do you mean she's not?"

"I know she's pregnant" she said simply jumping off the wall. Mamoru followed, "I figured you would" he said confused. "Is there something wrong with you? Do you have a safe delivery?" he began to feel his heart beat faster; his forehead broke out into a sweat. What had her so concerned? Does something go wrong? He looked her up and down, she seemed perfectly healthy.

"It's not me" was all she said as she entered the school, Mamoru stopped staring wide eyed. "If it's not her then..." groaning he looked to the sky, "how many of you are there?"


	7. Chapter 7

Usagi walked along the side walk, her arms covered with many bags filled with produce. Looking up at the sky she was thankful for the sunny sky. Though it was nice, she looked down to her Redding arms and cursed herself for not taking the car.

Sitting in the shadows, a pair of gray eyes watched as his pray struggled with the many bags. Smirking, the figure snapped his fingers, the sound of ripping echoed the walk way. As he went to step out of the shadows, the man stops. His eyes narrowed as a blond knelt down to help the princess. As she placed the apples in the bag, the man's eyes widen as the young blond male lifted his blue eyes to stare at him. The glare was intense; backing away the man quickly took his leave.

Once the blond male knew the problem maker was gone, he turned to the woman before him. "These bags can be tricky" he laughed, Usagi smiled up at him. As they lifted the bags and produce off the ground. "Thank you so much for helping me" she adjusted the broken bags I her arms.

"Not a problem, my name is Amaterasu…you can call me Tie"

"Usagi" she smiled, "Tsukino Usagi"

**Chibi-usa stretched as she walked into the apartment **Mamoru close behind holding Endy's hand. "I'm so happy Usagi let us walk home"

Mamoru laughed, "Don't get used to it." Turning to his son he rubbed the kids head. "Go put your things away okay?" with a nod the six years old ran off. Walking into the back of the apartment Mamoru frowned to see Usagi wasn't home. "Usako?" he called.

"Relax Mamoru, Usagi probably went grocery shopping" Chibi-usa commented as she entered her room.

"How do you know that?" he placed his book bag on the table and pulled out his cell phone.

"Because she left a note on the counter _'went grocery shopping be home soon'_ see?"

Mamoru nodded, "Let's get Endy started on his homework before she gets back. Maybe tonight we can head to the arcade"

As Endy worked on his homework with Mamoru's help, Chibi-usa placed cups of hot chocolate on the table. Stopping as she heard laughter come from outside the door. "I think she's home"

"Hey guys" Usagi smiled as she placed the bags on the counter, "This is Amaterasu"

Amaterasu smiled "Tie is fine" placing the bags he was carrying on the counter he turned to the two teens and a smiling Endy. Jumping from his seat, the six-year-old went to run to the blond before Chibi-usa pulled him into her arms covering his mouth.

Usagi frowned, "Chibi-usa…let go of Endy please"

She was nervous and knew that her brother would say something he shouldn't. "He has lots of homework…"

"Chibi-usa what is your problem?" Usagi asked staring at the pink haired child strangely. Taking a step back, she shook her head her eyes wide. "N-Nothing"

"Then let him go" slowly nodding, Chibi-usa released her brother who glared up at her. "I'm not stupid you know" he hissed causing the group to look at him with wide eyes. "I just wanted to give Usagi-ahm a hug!"

Usagi shook her head opening her arms for the small boy, "Go finish your homework okay?" he nodded before smiling up at Tie, who ruffled his hair and winked at him. Usagi sighed turning to Tie. "Sorry about my cousin Chibi-usa, she's 14"

Tie nodded in understanding "I get it, I have a little sister that's 14" Chibi-usa glared at the blond, "she's quite a handful actually, really makes my mother worried from time to time." his eyes dancing with laughter as she turned away from the group. "I have homework" she muttered before stomping away.

Usagi and Tie went back to unloading the bags. Mamoru stood watching "I am so grateful I met this man Mamoru" Usagi smiled happily "I had all the groceries covering my two arms, out of nowhere five of the bags broke, produce was everywhere. "She took the last bag into the kitchen. "I thought I was going to have a nervous breakdown, thankfully I met Tie and he was nice enough to help me home"

Tie rubbed the back of his neck blushing; "My parents taught me to always lend a helping hand" he smiled down at Usagi and Mamoru.

"Well your mother and father raised a very good person" she walked back into the kitchen grabbing a tray of tea setting it down. Mamoru took a seat across from Tie as Usagi took the head of the table.

"I think they did too" he smiled at the both of them.


	8. Chapter 8

Leaning back in her chair, Usagi looked to Mamoru, "She's really angry" looking up from Endy's and his homework, he nodded-his blue eyes going to Tie suspiciously. "I wonder why" he commented dryly

"Honestly Mamo-chan!" Usagi hissed turning back to Tie, who sat on the couch nervously. "I'm sorry tie, it seems all of my _siblings _have decided to go through teen age mood swings" she gave him a reassuring smile.

He laughed shaking his head. "it's alright" he whispered looking down at his hands. Hearing her hiss a bit, his eyes went to her worriedly. "are you okay?"

Usagi rubbed her stomach a little, "Yea…" she whispered as Mamoru made his way to her, "Usako?" Usagi shook her head. "I'm fine, just a little stomach ache…nothing to worry about" she leaned back in her chair and patted his hand. "I'm okay, it's just been a long day"

"I'll go get you some stomach medication after I finish helping Endy with his math, okay?" she closed her eyes giving him a small nod. He walked back to Endy, his blue eyes going to Usagi every now and again. After a few moments, Usagi went to Move-Tie jumped up "What do you need? I'll get it for you"

"Your very sweet" she smiled, "I was just going to check on Chibi-usa…make sure she's alright"

He nodded, "Do you mind if I go? I mean…I graduated at the top of my class…if she needs any help I can give her a hand?"

Usagi looked to Tie with hesitation, "I don't know…." Her eyes meet with his and something I her screamed to trust him and let him go to Chibi-usa. "Okay" she whispered. Mamoru smiled at Endy but frowned as soon as Tie walked down the hall way. Both future parents missing the smile on Endy's face as he watched the blond go to Chibi-usa's room.

Knocking on the door, Chibi-usa groaned as Tie popped his head in. "Usagi asked me check on you" Jumping from her chair, the pink haired teen pulled the older boy into her room shutting the door behind her. "Are you that excited to see me Usa?"

"Stop it!" she hissed as he jumped on to her bed and leaned back against the wall, she sat across from him glaring. "What are you _doing_ here?!" she hissed

"It's nice to see you too _Usagi_" he stared at the pink haired teen in amusement. "I'm not here because I _want_ to be Usa. Really"

"then why are you here?" she stressed, "Usagi is already stressed out as it is with this pregnancy. She doesn't need to know about you"

Tie nodded, "I get that but the Queen and King didn't feel the same way as you"

"what do you mean they don't feel the same way? They were the ones who sent Endy and told him to tell _me _watch over him! Besides, I have been the one coming back to the past since I was 5"

The blond shrugged, reaching over he grabbed her hand, "look Usa, they trust you okay. but they just felt I should come and make sure everything was alright. She didn't want you to have to worry about following Pluto's rules and keeping an eye on Endy, you know how devious that little prince can be"

"Wait, Pluto let you come?"

"Not exactly"

"What do you mean _not exactly_? she knows everything, you can't get past the time gate without her knowing." she stared at him suspiciously "I can't get around her without her knowing and I'm Sailor Moon"

Tie shrugged, "I have my ways" he smiled

"if you're telling the truth then she's going to kill you" Chibi-usa looked around the room worriedly, "You know she sees all and hears all"

"Relax kid, I've been doing this far longer than you. Even if she does find out,"

"Which she will"

"There's nothing we can do about it" he smiled "So there's no reason to get worked up, as long as nothing changes then we'll be fine"

Chibi-usa shook her head, "Nope not good enough, I want full immunity, sanctuary-whatever will give me free passage"

"what are you a pirate now?" he laughed

"Pluto is scary...you can take your chances but I'd prefer not too"

Tie laughed, squeezing Chibi-usa hand "it's going to be okay. I'll protect you" the door opened with a bang causing the two to jump. "What are you doing in a teenage girl's room?" Mamoru hissed crossing his arms over his chest.

"Usagi said he can help me with my math homework, I'm having a hard time with it"

Mamoru laughed "Bull" he hissed "We finished our homework in class"

"Well that may be true, but I still have homework from my advance college one math course, from _back **home**_" she emphasized the word home. "I don't understand some of the questions."

"You don't need his help; I can help you"

Chibi-usa glared at the 14-year-old Mamoru "No you can't, you're not taking these classes Mamoru. I'm the only 14-year-old who is"

Mamoru growled in irritation. when this spell wore off he was going to have a long talk with Usagi. "w-well keep this door open" the young prince demanded as he exited the room.

Tie laughed, "ah he never changes"

Usagi rolled her eyes at her paranoid boyfriend "Calm down Mamo-chan Tie is a nice guy; he's just helping her with her homework" Usagi whispered handing him a cookie.

Mamoru threw the cookie on the plate and crossed his arms over his chest. "They had the door closed Usako, his hand was on hers!"

"you worry too much Mamo-chan, I can feel it in my heart that he is a good guy, so let her be. she's 14 and he's 21" she shrugged

"That's what worries me" he grumbled. He watched as Usagi rubbed her stomach again. "It still hurts?" she gave a small nod. "It feels more like I ate something that irritated my stomach…not like there is anything wrong…" she didn't sound to convincing.

Standing, Mamoru looked to Endy "I'll take Jr and we'll head to the pharmacy around the corner"

"I don't want to go" Endy said looking to his parents. "I want to stay"

Usagi smiled, "Okay buddy you can stay"

As Mamoru walked to the door he lifted his phone to Usagi, "If anything happens call"

"You'll be gone for five minutes Mamoru, I'm sure we'll be fine" she shook her head as he exited the apartment. Turning around she rolled her eyes, "He's turning in to my dad" she groaned. Her eyes went to Endy as he laughed. "What's so funny Kid?"

"Just that mommy says that about daddy all the time"

Chibi-usa watched as Tie flipped through her econ book. She could tell he was thinking-he was worried. "You know something don't you?"

Tie shrugged, "maybe I do-maybe I don't." he gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Usa, I'll take care of it. Just enjoy your time here in the past. Like a _normal _teenager"

Slamming her book shut she turned to glare at him. "Why do you do this? I'm the leader of the Senshi, why do you still treat me like a kid?!"

Sighing, he shut the book and turned to the irritated princess. "Because you are one Usa, and you need to learn to be one. You already have enough on your plate. You need to learn that you're not the only one who can help people" he gave her a small smile. "When I was a kid I ran all over the place, had friends my own age and never had to worry about anything but what color popsicle I wanted." He gave her a sad look. "back home you don't have that…sure King and Queen do what they can to give you some kind of child hood…but it's nothing like mine was. Promise me you'll take your time in the past and really live it up. Enjoy it."

Rolling her eyes, she leaned back in her chair. "Fine, but just promise me you'll let me help if things get bad?" she tilted her head a little. "You may worry about me…I still worry about you"

Tie nodded as his eyes went to a picture of Usagi, Mamoru and Chibi-usa. "That's why I'm here"

_Neo-Queen Serenity knelt down before her son, she fixed the straps of his back pack. Tears filled her eyes as she watched her son, touching his face gently "Mommy don't cry" he smiled at his mother. "I'm a big boy and Onee-chan will be there to protect me" _

_She giggled, oh how she loved her little boy. "I know Endy, mama knows." She ran her hand through his hair. "remember baby you can't say anything about the future to anyone in the past, okay?"_

_The little boy rolled his eyes, "I know mommy-you told me a million billion times!" _

_There was a deep laugh from behind them. Endymion knelt down beside his wife. "Yes we have son, it's very important that you understand what we are telling you." _

Usagi looked into the hallway again, "Usagi-Ahm" she looked back to Endy as he placed his pencil down. "You can trust him"

The blond princess started at her future son with wide eyes. "Endy…how do you know this?"

"I can't say" he whispered. "Just trust me" he looked Usagi in the eyes, "Tie isn't a bad guy…with nowhere to go…" Usagi stared into his blue eyes, searching. Sighing, she nodded her head. "Alright" she watched as he smiled, ruffling his hair she kissed his forehead. "I can tell that Tie means more to you and Chibi-usa then you two are able to tell…he must be from the future" Tie said noting but looked away. Smiling she nodded, "Okay Endy. How about he stays with us?"

Tears filled Endy's eyes as nodded rapidly, jumping up he hugged Usagi tightly. "Thank you mommy…thank you" he whispered.

A few minutes later,

Walking out the room, Tie stopped as he saw Usagi laying blankets on the large sectional in the living room. "Was everything alright?"

He nodded pointing at the couch. "What's this?"

Usagi smiled, "Well…I got the feeling you were out on your own and could use a place to crash" Tie was speechless. Usagi blushed when he said nothing "If I'm wrong just say so"

He shook his head. "No, it's just I…I didn't expect this…I mean…you don't know me" he looked at the woman before him, it always surprised him how caring and kind she is.

"This is going to sound strange but I feel like I do" she said with a small smile. "there's just something strangely familiar about you that I just can't help but _want_ to help you" The blond male felt tears fill his eyes. "Like a mother…" she laughed "I know it sounds strange, I mean we're pretty much the same age…I just" she shook her head as she stared at the man before her. "Please…if you truly have nowhere to go, stay here. As long as you need…let me do this for you?"

Tie nodded, "Thank you…"

20 Minutes later

Mamoru paced the master bedroom, his fist to his side. "Are you crazy Usako?!"

"Keep your voice down!" Usagi hissed as she folded her clothes and put them away.

He turned to her, "We don't even _know _him, for crying out loud Usako you just meet him **today!**"

"I told you, I have a feeling…" she didn't want to tell him about Endy's words, she could tell that Mamoru wasn't in the right mind set to listen.

"all this because of some feeling?" Mamoru shook his head, "We have children here Usako, _our_ future children to protect…You" he pointed at her stomach, "Are carrying my child, I am not full grown yet and can't protect you like I need too! This isn't the time to help random strangers!"

"There just something about him Mamo-chan. I just feel this strong need to watch over him. Besides, how bad will it be if he stays here? It's an extra hand to help around till you…grow up"

Mamoru walked around the bed staring at his pregnant girlfriend. "I don't like this, what if something happens?"

"I'm Sailor Moon, Chibi-usa is Crystal Sailor Moon I'm sure between the both of us we'd be able to take him out" shrugging she placed her shirt down so she could focus on Mamoru. "Look Mamo-chan, I'm obviously not going to get any smaller." She pointed at her small bump that was now making its self-known.

"Usako" Mamoru took her hands, "how will we explain things if tomorrow I wake up and I'm 2-3-5 years older?"

"we'll cross that bridge when we get there" she smiled. "Everything will be okay" she touched her chest. "This isn't just my heart saying he's good…when I'm around him I feel like he's part of me, I can feel it in my crystal…what if he's a long lost relative of the moon? I can't ignore my feelings Mamo-chan…I won't…and I won't turn away a young man who clearly needs a place to stay"

A knock came to the door before Mamoru could reply. Sighing, Usagi stood "He was nice enough to take Endy and Chibi-usa to get some ice cream. You saw how excited Endy was to go with him." Walking to the door she turned to the frowning Mamoru. "relax Mamo-chan our future children are in good hands; my heart says so…when has it ever been wrong?" opening the door she gasped. "Natsuki?" She was taken back by the man before her, she had only meet him once in the Mall so how did he know where she lived?

Smiling, Natsuki rubbed his neck nervously, "Please don't think me some crazy stalker guy…"

"that's kind of hard seeing as I never gave you my address" her hand held her broch from behind her tightly. She could feel the pain in her stomach coming back.

"honestly I was on my way home…which quincidentally…is this building…I saw you earlier walking inside with a young man with blond hair and grocery bags."

Usagi smiled her heart slowing to a normal pace, as her hand relaxed behind her. "oh wow-what a small world. It's nice to see you again…is there anything I can do for you?" Something told Usagi's not to let him in her home. Looking behind her she saw that Mamoru was standing behind the door, listening.

"well" he smiled, "I wanted to see if you'd like to have dinner with me tonight"

"I can't" "She can't!"

Usagi looked at mamoru with a glare before turning to Natsuki, who watched as the door opened wide to show a glaring Mamoru. "Mamoru!" Usagi hissed, "I'm sorry my little brother is rather protective" Natsuki eyed the 14-year-old nastily, "You see Natsuki, I'm actually engaged" she held up her hand showing the heart shaped ring. "also…" she pointed to her belly. "we're expecting a baby" she gave him an apologetic smile, "I am very sorry if I gave you the wrong impression"

Sighing, Natsuki looked around the hallway then in the apartment. There by the door hug a photo of Usagi and a tall man who he knew of…the man he had seen her with countless times…rubbing his temple he shook his head; he came to the wrong time!

Mamoru took a step forward, "My _brother_ wouldn't appreciate you hitting on his fiancé"

Natsuki glared down at Mamoru, this was not how things were supposed to play out. "You weren't supposed to be pregnant"

"Excuse me?" Usagi eyed the man before her negatively. Not feeling safe, Mamoru grabbed Usagi's arm and pulled her into the apartment behind him. "I think it's time you go" Mamoru growled

"You're the one who's been attacking the city" Usagi glared at the man before her. Natsuki checked his nails sighing, "I truly do not wish to harm an innocent child…however" his eyes went to her stomach, there was a pained look crossed his eyes. Usagi felt the ping of pain crossed her stomach. "What's wrong? Stomach bothering you" he smirked as Usagi's eyes widened.

"I believe you were asked to leave" the group looked down the hall. "Ah, if it isn't the knight in shining armor." Pushing away from the apartment door, Natsuki walked toward Tie "Good to see you again…_prince" _

Growling, Tie hissed quietly. "Stay away from her. This isn't a game Natsuki"

"Tie!" Usagi called worriedly, "Please…don't get near him…"

"You should listen to your mother" Natsuki whispered "Time can snatch her away" he snapped "just as quick" waving his hand in the hair he turned toward Usagi smiling seeing as Chibi-usa and Mamoru stood protectively in front of her as Endy was held behind his father protectively. "See you soon, _Queen" _

Usagi took a step back, her hands going to her stomach. "Usako" Mamoru whispered grabbing hold of her. "What is it?"

"I-I don't feel so go" she whispered.

Chibi-usa called to Tie, running toward him, she pulled at his arm "You need to come inside, its Usagi" the man didn't move, his eyes staying on Natsuki as the elevator doors shut. "Tie!"

"What?" he snapped turning to his sister.

She looked at him worriedly, "Usagi isn't feeling well"

Usagi took a sip of her water before smiling at the group, "I said I was fine" she placed her hand on her stomach, "the pain is gone and I'm feeling a lot better, really" Mamoru paced the floor, "Besides we should call the girls"

Chibi-usa looked to Tie before nodding her head. "I'll call them" she grabbed Endy's hand "Come on Endy…I think they have something to talk about"

Tie waited for the younger teens to leave before turning to Usagi, "You need to stay away from him Usagi, he's not a good guy" Usagi looked to Tie, "Please trust me"

"Why should she trust you? Why should any of us trust you?!" Mamoru hissed,

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi hissed.

"No, Usako he knows something, obviously this Natsuki knows Tie"

Chibi-usa walked out of her room frowning as she went to stand before her future parents and a frustrated Tie. "Stop it, just stop it!" she hissed "Now isn't the time to argue- we need to find out why this guy is after Usagi, the girls are on their way" She looked to Tie and then back to Mamoru and Usagi "there's something I think you guys should know"

"Chibi-usa, don't" Tie whispered. "It's okay"

"It's not Tie" the pink haired girl whispered reaching out and grabbing his hand. Mamoru's eyes widened "What the hell?!" Usagi pushed her arm out stopping Mamoru from lashing out. "Is this what Endy was trying to tell me about you Tie? Are you and Chibi-usa in a relationship together?" The two went wide eyed and horrified, hearing the door open-Minako and the girls stood behind the group.

"Um…did we come at a bad time?" Rei asked looking at the two's conjoined hands and then Mamoru's angry face. "Usagi?"

Sighing, Usagi shook her head. "There's a lot going on guy…Mamo-chan lets table this discussion for today and work on the problem at hand, alright?" he looked toward her ready to argue, decided against it.

Chibi-usa looked up at Tie squeezing his hand in support. "Usagi" the royals looked to Ami who eyed Tie suspiciously, "It's alright Ami we can trust him" Usagi answered the unasked question. Mamoru looked up shaking his head as he exited the room and made his way to the door, slamming it as he went to his apartment. The group turned to him, "Let him go guys, he needs time to cool down"

"Maybe I should go" they turned to Tie, "I caused to much trouble for you, Usagi…"

Walking up to the young man, she grabbed his hands and squeezed shaking her head. "You have done nothing wrong Tie, however-I'd like to understand if there is anything going on between you and Natsuki…" looking to Chibi-usa, Usagi gave the two a small smile. "Whatever is happening or been happening between the two of you…we'll discuss it after everyone leaves."

"U-Usagi it's not what you think" Chibi-usa tried, Usagi only lifted her hands to stop her. "Later" she whispered.

During this meeting, the girls on the encouragement of their leader, told Tie everything about them and the lives they live as Senshi. Once they were done, they waited for Tie to say something anything. "I understand that this is a great secret and that your lives depend on my silence. I swear to you, I will keep your secret and help where ever it is you need my help"

Makoto nodded standing, "good because if you don't-I'll beat your ass" she winked at him as he laughed. "Understood" stretching out, Makoto looked to Ami and waved her to the sliding glass door. "So Ami and I will patrol the north side, while Minako and Chibi-usa will hit up the south side" Tie frowned making eye contact with his pink haired teen.

"I'll be fine" she assured looking to Rei, "you'll stay here? Watch after them?"

Rei nodded giving the teen a reassuring smile, "You just be careful little princess"


	9. Chapter 9

** Quick Note: As of 10/4/2016 I rewrote this story so if you read it prior to 10/04/2016 then you might want to reread it.**

_"What do you mean he's in the past?!" Serenity hissed "Why is he in the past?! What happened that made him go to the past?!" no one said a word, "Will someone answer me please! My son is missing; he went to the Past-Pluto can't find Him-I want to know where he is!" _

_"Serenity love, we are doing everything in our power to find him. I'm sure he is safe" Endymion assured. _

_"Don't give me that Endymion, he has no reason to go to the past, you know as well as I that-"_

_Endymion pulled his wife to him holding her tightly against his chest, she broke down. Crying hysterically. "It's our fault" she shook "he lost everything, because of us" Endymion felt the tears fill his eyes as he looked to the ceiling, "it's our fault" she whispered. "Our fault…" _

Usagi re-fixed the couch as she turned to Tie. "They didn't find him" she sighed, "Do you think we're safe?" he sighed, "I wish I could say yes…but I promise you Usagi, I won't let anything happen to you or anyone you care about"

She walked up to him hugging him tightly. "Thank you Tie" she let him go and pulled away. "Now, it isn't much but its comfortable" he looked at the couch and held back a yawn. "This is great Usagi, thank you"

Nodding, she turned toward the hallway. "I'm going to say goodnight to the kids. If you need anything make yourself at home"

Rei stood from her chair in the corner. "If you hear anything, anything at all come to Usagi's room right away" She followed Usagi.

Midnight came quick, Tie walked over to the large sliding glass door. Looking out at the city below a tear fell down his cheek. "Natsuki…this isn't the way…"

Morning came quicker then Mamoru would have liked. Rolling over he took a deep breath, he needed to apologize to her for the way he acted. He needed to that she was okay, that he hadn't caused her any more of her stomach aches…getting up he walked to his bathroom ignoring the mirror as he turned on the shower, it was the best shower he had ever taken. The cool water relaxed his muscles and the tension in his neck. Turning the water off, he made his way to the mirror. Clearing the steam from the mirror he blinked a few times, "Ami…I need to call Ami"

The blue haired woman smiled, "Your eighteen"

Mamoru stretched his muscles. "It's almost over…any longer and I'd be out of a job" he smiled. He stood, "I need to see Usagi" he placed his shoes on. "Tell me Ami, did you guys find anything?"

"No, we searched and scanned the town…there was no negative energy" nodding, Mamoru opened his door. "thanks Ami"

Usagi checked her list again. It seemed that everything she needed was in her basket. Walking home she frowned as Natsuki came into view. "Usagi" he smirked "Alone?" Stopping she took a step back. The streets seemed to be empty, but they were busy just a second ago…it was like the people just…vanished. "No need to be frightened Usagi," he took a step forward, "I'm not here to hurt you…yet…that is" he sighed. "I just needed you to see that no matter where you are…I can find you" he watched as her eyes glared deeply at him, "soon, it will not be friendly"

"I should let you know, that I'm not one to pick a fight with" she hissed

Natsuki smirked, "The mother to be has bite" sensing a familiar power, he laughed. "And here is the knight in shining armor" "It's about time" waving his hand at the angry blond "I'm not here to kill her just yet" he shrugged, "just making a point. Now, enjoy your time with her because soon…I will have my revenge"

"Natsuki!" Tie ran forward but the man disappeared and the streets were busy with people. "Damn it" he hissed turning on Usagi "We're going home" he hissed.

Usagi followed Tie into the apartment, neither noticing Mamoru sitting on the couch, he stood as he heard Usagi yelling for him to stop. "Tie just listen to me!"

"How hard was it for you to just _wait_ for me or _anyone_ to come over and walk with you?! I told you this morning not to leave the apartment until Rei got back from dropping off Chibi-usa and Endy at school, I would be back in an hour! Why did you need to go now?!"

"I'm not a damsel in distress Tie, we needed some groceries!"

He groaned in exasperation, "it could have waited! I don't care if you are the most powerful warrior on Earth-your pregnant and need protecting!"

"Why are you two yelling?" the turned, Usagi gasped. "Mamo-chan…your…your older?"

"Eighteen actually" he smiled, but frowned when he saw Tie rubbing his temples. "Someone want to tell me what happened?"

"Natsuki approached Usagi on her way home" Mamoru turned to Usagi looking her over. "I'm fine he didn't hurt me, he said he just wanted to make me aware that he could find me and get to me no matter where I was"

"Why did you leave?" Mamoru asked gently touching her face. "He could have hurt you or worse"

Usagi ran her hands through her hair, "I wasn't thinking okay?! I just wanted to get groceries, without body guards" she looked to Tie, "Since I was 14, I've been fighting bad guys…some worse than others…I've never allowed them to make me a victim. I never let this life as a Senshi-control my life as Tsukino Usagi…I won't let it start now"

Mamoru nodded turning to Tie, "Now that I'm eighteen and have control over my powers, you can go back to where ever you came from. The Senshi and I can take it from here"

Usagi turned to him with wide eyes. Tie stood staring at the raven haired man in shock. "None of you know him the way I do…"

Mamoru looked to Usagi and Rei, "This is exactly what I've been saying, he _knows_ him"

"What is your problem with me?!" Tie growled, "Yes-I know him, okay?! Is that what you've been waiting for me to say?"

"Usako, how do you know he isn't working with Natsuki? When he leaves do you even know where he's going?!" he turned to Tie and glared, "Usako is a very sweet person who always sees the good in people and though it's a good quality, it also has a negative effect…it has gotten her in trouble more times than I can count, now Look-I understand that she is a beautiful woman and her kind heart can cause men to grow fond of her" Rei shook her head as Usagi stared in morbid shock, "Her situation as of late, a pregnant young woman whose significate other is nowhere in sight, she's a fallen princess who could use a prince charming- I can assure you that I am here and will keep you away-by force is necessary" Mamoru took a step forward, "Now I won't say it again, leave"

"_infatuation? _I'm attracted to her because she's _vulnerable_?" Tie hissed, "First you think I'm _with_ Chibi-usa-now you believe I'm _after _Usagi?!"

Usagi took a step forward "Mamo-chan, really I think your taking this too far. Tie was-"

"Protecting you" Mamoru hissed turning his heated look toward his princess. "is that it Usako?" the tone of his voice was harsher then he intended, Rei cleared her throat reminding Mamoru that she was there and would stand up for her friend if he decided to turn his attitude on her pregnant princess, "Watch yourself Mamoru" she warned.

"Hey" Tie held his hand out as he moved protectively beside Usagi, "It's one thing to be irritated with me, another to jump at her when she hasn't done nothing wrong but open her heart and home to me"

Mamoru growled in a territorial way, "Get away from her" Tie's fists were to his sides as he glared dangerously toward Mamoru. "Why don't you ask what you really want to ask?"

"I believe you're working with Natsuki, which makes you a threat"

"Mamoru!" Usagi hissed "Your crossing lines!"

"If I wanted to hurt her, I could have done it when I found her on the street!" he sighed in frustration "I honestly have only pure intentions Mamoru. I'm just trying to prove to you that I am someone to trust, that I am someone!"

"A liar!" Mamoru yelled.

Tears filled Tie's eyes as he felt his wall around him fall, the emotions running through his body were crushing him, "Why can't you see that I'm _someone_ Dad?!" he covers his mouth in shock as he took a step back away from the wide eyed Mamoru. "What did you just say?" he whispered.

"Oh god" Rei whispered

Tie's eyes were wide and wild as he looked at the those in the room. "What's going on?" he turned to Chibi-usa who looked worriedly at her past parents then the blond man, who seemed to be crumbling before her eyes. Tie shook his head tears falling down his face, "I-I have to go" he went to run but Mamoru grabbed him by his arm. "Who are you?"

Pulling his arm away he looked toward Usagi, who had tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry" he whispered pulling his arm roughly out of Mamoru's and ran.

"TIE!" Chibi-usa screamed but he ignored her.

"Dad?" Mamoru whispered, his eyes wide with tears…what has he done?!...he turned to Usagi, "Yes" Usagi looked at him, her hand on her stomach. "Dad. He's our son Mamoru" she looked down. "This baby is him"

"I think he…the baby was trying to tell me…when he was around I just felt…at peace…" Chibi-usa turned to her parents, "Tie has the ability to feel others emotions. He can sense their true feelings and see right away if they are good or bad…" she looked to Mamoru "You've always been judgmental of him" Mamoru looked surprised. "Though, he's the only one to feel it and see it…you told me once that you never mean to be…that you just want him to have the best life possible…that his only problem is he relies on his powers to much…"

"He's a prince…how does he not have the best life possible?" Mamoru was confused, utterly confused.

"Tie's only ability is just what he has…" Usagi whispered.

Nodding Chibi-usa sighed, "I hold the Silver Crystal and will one-day take the throne, Tie is very supportive of this. He never liked the pressure and responsibility. In fact, with his royal funds he bought a large piece of land away from Crystal Tokyo where he built a cottage." Smiled at the memory. "Endy was born as the inheritor of your Golden Crystal" she looked at Mamoru. "He can do all that you do…then theirs Tie…he tried to join the royal guard, be a knight and serve his kingdom but father forbid it. My brother told me he could feel fathers distrust and lack of faith in his abilities…because he wasn't special like myself or Endy…"

Usagi shook her head. "He is special-powers or not," she felt tears fill her eyes as she rubbed her stomach as if to comfort the fetus. "I'm sure Endymion never meant to hurt him…"

Chibi-usa nodded, "I know he didn't. I was so angry I yelled at my father one night. He shook his head at me. Told me I'd understand when I became a mother." She threw her hands out. "being the bratty princess, I stormed off and went to Pluto at the time gate. She told me that everything wasn't what it seemed"

"She's always been so cryptic" Usagi sighed. "I remember on the moon, mother would make me so angry and I'd storm off to talk with Pluto…I think she enjoyed tormenting me with her riddles."

"Well, Mother also said that my brother and father just needed to sit and talk…Tie focuses too much on trusting his powers of feelings, then searching for a deeper answer" she looked to her hands. "He moved out that night…to his cottage…This is the first time I've seen him in a long while"

"What about Natsuki?" Mamoru asked taking a seat on the couch, Usagi beside him. "Do you know anything about him?"

Chibi-usa shook her head. "Tie said that Mama and papa sent him here to look after me, but I think he's lying…I will say that if Tie is worried about this Natsuki person…then you should be as well"


	10. Chapter 10

**repeating-as of 10/04/2016 I have rewritten this story, if you read it before 10/04/2016 then you may want to reread it. **

The echo of his footsteps resonated though the old building. His blue eyes searching the area around him. "well well well, if it isn't the little forgotten prince"

"Show your self Natsuki, quit hiding in the shadows like a snake" Tie hissed.

Footsteps echoed as the man in question appeared at the top of the stair case. His gray eyes glowing with hate. "Watch who you call names too _prince_, this isn't your Kingdom"

Tie sighed, "How could you be tray me Nat?"

"I betray you?!" the man yelled, "We lived together for _years_ in the country but you **never **said a word! You never told me who you really where. All those trips into the city, you were so adamant on keeping me home, never wanting _us_ to go with you"

"I did that for your safety" Tie insisted

"No you did it because you were ashamed of me and who _you_ are. You lied to me, you said your family knew about you-they had no clue"

"how could I tell them, anyone for that matter? My father already found me to be a disappointment-as for my mother…I wanted to spare her the embarrassment…" he shook his head, "They are rulers of the _galaxy_ Nat, my sister will be Queen and control the Silver Crystal-my little brother will was chosen by the Golden Crystal and can control the very Earth we stand on" he took a deep breath, "here I am…the oldest of their children and…I can't do anything…if that isn't embarrassing enough…to tell them I'm gay…I couldn't do that to them"

"Our daughter, What of her?" Natsuki hissed as he made his way down the stairs, "Didn't she have a right to know life outside that cottage?!" he made it down the stairs, his eyes glaring darkly at the man he once loved. "She died because of you! If you would have told your parents, you would have had the protected granted to you by your damn status! She would be here today, not rotting in the ground"

Tears filled Tie's eyes as he glared at the man before him, "and I blame myself daily for her death" he shook his head. "You decided to travel back in time and what? Kill my mother and myself…to teach me a lesson?" he laughed, "Natasha wouldn't have wanted that, she was kind and g-good" his voice cracked as he thought of the little girl they adopted together. "Pure…a pure soul"

"Don't say her name!" Natsuki spat. "Don't…you can't turn this around" he cried out. "You think my plan was to end your life along with your mothers? No" his cries grew to dark laughter. "My plan was to rip you from her belly, so you could be raised as Natasha was…alone in an orphanage only to be give love and a family for a short time before being slaughtered by _your fucking people!" _

"My mother would have accepted me" He said quickly, "She has done nothing wrong in all this, please Natsuki leave her be,"

"this is why she must die" he glared at the man before him. "Turning your father into a child made it easy for me to get close to your mother. I just never knew you'd show your face"

"You threatened my family, of course I'd show"

"There's nothing you can do" raising his hand he blasted a beam that caused the blond prince to pass out. "I loved you…" Natsuki whispered knelling down and moving a piece of blond hair from his ex-lover's face. "that love died when she did"

**Usagi** stood from her seat, "You didn't find him did you?" she was worried, something was telling her Tie was in danger. That he needed their help.

Minako shook her head, "I'm sorry Usagi we looked everywhere" Usagi covered her mouth as tears filled her eyes, "something is wrong, Mamo-chan he is in danger…I can feel it…" Mamoru pulled her to him, kissing her forehead. "Ami?" Mamoru looked hopeful toward the blue haired senshi.

"I tried to scan the area for him and nothing came up" Ami walked to the double glass windows. "I'll keep trying"

"Something doesn't feel right" Rei said looking to Usagi worriedly. "You feel it too don't you?"

"I do" she said looking to Mamoru. "I can feel he's in trouble…maybe if you just let me-"

"No" Makoto said quickly. "Mamoru's right, this is too dangerous. We know nothing about this Natsuki guy or what his connection to Tie is. All we know is that he's dangerous and he's after you"

"Chibi-usa, can you tell us anything else?" Mamoru asked for the tenth time.

The pink haired teen rolled her eyes in exasperation, "I told you all everything that I can remember…well…what I'm allowed to say without having Pluto appear out of nowhere and drag me home-even if I was allowed to tell you it wouldn't help, its nothing relevant to finding my brother" she looked to the back of the apartment. "We could…use Endy"

"No" Usagi hissed, "He's just a little boy"

"who has the power of the golden crystal" Chibi-usa looked to Usagi "He's stronger then you think Usagi, Mamoru can't do this because he doesn't have the connection Endy has with Tie." She turned to Mamoru, "and his powers are more developed then yours…sorry"

"None taken" Mamoru sighed, "Usako…if it can help us find our son…"

Sighing the pregnant blond slowly nodded, "I'll go wake him"

"I'm awake" they turned to the small boy who stood in an outfit that resembled Prince Endymion from the silver millennium. It took everything in Minako not to squeal with excitement over how adorable the small prince looked. "I'm ready to find Onii-chan"

Tie began to stir as he felt a wave of earth move beneath him. "Endy" he whispered with a small smile. "Thanks buddy"

The group watched as the small child held his hand on the grass of Juban park. Opening his eyes wide he looked to his sister. "Good job kiddo" Crystal Sailor Moon smiled rubbing his head. "lead the way"

"Usako" Tuxedo Mask turned to his fiancé worriedly. "No matter what happens you stay hidden." Usagi nodded, "I get it"

After a few moments they made it to an abandoned building. "I know this place" Crystal Moon turned to her father. "In the future this is restored into an orphanage…."

Tuxedo Mask stared at the building, "I know it too" he whispered.

"Mamo-chan?"

"This was the orphanage I grew up in" he whispered, Usagi grabbing his hand tightly. "I don't understand; why would he be here?"

"Well, let's find out…turning to the other, Venus looked to Usagi. "no matter what we protect her got it?"

"No" Usagi said sternly, "protect my family" she hissed. "That's an order" They wanted to argue but couldn't, their princess had spoken.

Walking into the abandoned building the group jumped as the doors slammed shut. "Their locked!" Usagi hissed as she tried to open them.

"Welcome welcome" they turned to the man standing on the broken down stair case. With a wave of his hands the inside of the building turned too new, glittering-beautifully. "I see you brought the future Queen to me"

He looked toward Crystal Sailor Moon, "It's good to see you again little princess" Crystal Moon stared at the man confused. "What? You don't remember me?" she shook her head, though his face looked familiar-she couldn't place him. "of course it was a quick meeting, nothing I expect the crown princess of crystal Tokyo to remember"

_Princess Serenity walked along the flower garden outside the palace, the sun was shining down as she floated through the roses. Knelling down among the pink roses, she sighed. "You're the only ones who truly listen to me" her fingers danced a crossed the petals gently. "They enjoy being talked too" the pink haired princess looked up as the man beside her knelt down next to her. "I did not mean to bother you princess, I just came to fee the roses…I'm surprised to see outside the palace" _

_"I needed a moment of peace…" the man went to stand, "No Please-I'm sorry-you said yu were here to…feed them?" she asked "Don't they just live off the energy of the earth?"_

_The man smiled, "Yes-however, they still need a bit of nourishment…someone who talks with them…this is my favorite place" _

_Serenity smiled at the roses, "I never knew that" she looked to the man- "do you live near here?"_

_"Yes princess, just down the road" he laid the pellets around the roses. _

_She looked at him confused as he pointed toward the location of his home. It was strange because the only home in that area belonged to her brother…"Usa?" looking to the side, the pink haired princess stood and smiled at her brother. "Tie, you actually Came-I was just talking with this nice man…I'm so sorry I never got your name?" there was no answer, she watched as her brother eyed the man she was speaking too. Turning to look at the man who now stood behind her, he looked just as shocked and confused as Tie...really, Tie was nervous and scared… "Prince" the man whispered, his voice cracking. _

_"I can explain" he said as the man started to collect his things. "Please…wait" Serenity watched silently as her brother tried to stop the man from leaving. He only pushed Tie away. "Don't!" the man hissed. "Natsuki…" Tie whispered. _

Crystal Moon gasped, "You were the man who came to the rose garden outside the palace…by my brother's home…"

"Your brothers home…" he whispered glaring at the pink haired princess. "I don't understand…he said you two were friend, if your friends why are you trying to kill my mother's half self?!"

"because I lost _everything_ because of him…there for he deserves to lose everything as well" the group stood protectively in front of Usagi. "such a joke" waving his hands the group was thrown away from Usagi, each senshi hitting a wall, screaming out as their bodies landed hard on the travertine floor.

Before Usagi could react, he grabbed Usagi by the neck. Her fingers pulling at his hand as he lifted her off the ground. "You truly do become a remarkable Queen…sad that you must be the means to an end"

"Usako!" Mamoru yelled as he tried to stand, but the power being set around the building weight him down.

"Let her go!" Usagi's eyes looked to the left and found here self in Ties arms, as Natsuki fell to the ground.

"Are you alright?" he whispered setting her on the ground. Usagi gasped for air as she looked to the side and screamed "Tie move!" she pushed him to the side. The earth shook causing Natsuki to fall on his feet before his attack could hit Usagi. "Stay away from my mother!" Endy screamed his hand to the ground. Standing Natsuki glared down at the group that know stood at their feet. Natsuki screamed in irritation as he ran after the senshi, deflecting each attack and sending the senshi against the ground and walls.

"no!" Usagi screamed. Mamoru threw his roses but nothing would penetrate the angered man. Throwing a wave of energy at Crystal Moon and the small earth prince, Mamoru jumped to their rescue covering their bodies with his own. "Stop it please!" she cried. Turning on her he charged toward her, throwing an energy blast in her direction "this ends now!" he screamed.

"no!" the group screamed, "Usako!" tuxedo Kamen jumped to his feet trying to race to her side…he stopped as her screams echoed throughout the hall. Natsuki's body hitting the ground hard a pipe running through him, Tie began to fall as his chest bleed down his body…he had taken the hit, saving his mother and her unborn son.

Usagi gasped as Mars took the mystical princess into her arms. "Is he alright?! Please tell me he's okay?!"

Mercury began her scans as Jupiter held Crystal Moon and Endy in her arms. "Tie" Kamen called as he held his son's body. "His breathing is becoming shallow; we need to get him to a hospital" he tried to use his powers to heal him, nothing was working. "damn it!"

"Tie…" Crystal Moon whispered holding Jupiter tightly as her other arm wrapped itself around her tearful brother. "I can try…I can try to save him"

"You could kiddo…but it's too much on your body" Jupiter whispered watching the royals tearfully.

_Glass shattered on the ground as Queen Serenity turned to a worried King Endymion. "Go to him, go to him now!" she demanded, "Pluto!" She screamed as the guardian of time appeared before her Queen, "I found his location- "Serenity cut the senshi off and turned to her husband, "Go to him now!" _

_Without another word, Endymion turned to Pluto who opened the time gate. "it isn't good highness…please…brace yourself" fear gripped the Kings heart as he rushed though the time gate. Once he was through, Pluto turned to her Queen. "He's dying isn't he?" _

_The senshi of time stared at the Queen heart brokenly. Walking toward the crystal room, she turned to Pluto- "If I agree to because her now…will I have the power to save my son?" Pluto stood her eyes wide "Majesty, you're not supposed to become her till years after Small Lady takes over the throne…" she looked to her Queen worriedly, "if you do this the princess will become Queen…"_

_"but I'll have the power to save his life…" _

_"with all due respect majesty, it was his destiny to- " _

_"Don't!" she hissed, "I gave my life since I was 14 for this Planet-I've never asked for a single thing, well I am asking…demanding now! I will become her to save my son" _

Kamen cried as he watched his future son, fight to breath…fate was cruel, his eyes went to Usagi, her hand over her tiny belly. Mars holding her trembling body tightly. "There is nothing we can do" he said helplessly.

"You can give him to me" the group looked to their right, Crystal moon gasped. "Daddy!" Endy cried. "Save Onee-chan please!" Endy screamed as Crystal Moon held her brother to her.

Knelling down he carefully took his son from Kamen's arms. "D-Dad" Tie managed to say. "I-I'm…." Endymion shook his head. "No" he whispered. "Apologies should come from myself, Son" he moved the hair from his son's face. "my feelings were never one of disapproval toward you…it was worry…I was frightened that if you joined the guard that your life would be at risk…I had always been proud of the person you became…the family you built"

Tie's eyes widened. "You…knew?"

"Your mother and I both did…we wanted to wait till you felt you could come to us…this is why we allowed you to move to the country…we kept our distance…to give you the space you needed…now..." he looked at his son's dying body. "I wish we hadn't" the father cried pulling his son tighter in his arms. Kamen turned to his sobbing fiancé. Standing, he gently took her from Mars and held her tightly. As the group watched a father morn over his dying son.

"You…you were proud of me" Tie closed his eyes a smile on his face, his final breath leaving his body as Endymion rocked his son's dead body back and forth "Always my child…" he whispered Shakely kissing his first born forehead.

"Daddy" Crystal Moon fell to her knees at her brothers corps. "no" she whispered shaking his body "Tie your stupid stupid! Open your eyes" she screamed out, "Daddy please no, why can't we save him?!"

"The magic Natsuki used was tainted…" Mercury whispered "that's why our powers wouldn't work…his magic was too dark…full of too much hate"

Endymion turned to his daughter, pulling his daughter into his arms, he kissed the top of her head "it's going to be okay sweet heart, it's going to be okay" he repeated as his smallest son walked toward him. Without a word the boy grabbed hold of his father and cried.

It only took a second, a flash of something brilliant, beautiful and…familiar? Usagi's eyes opened as she sat up in her bed. Looking around she waited till she recognized her surroundings. "Are you alright?" she looked toward her bedroom door. She was confused, "Usako?"

Mamoru walked into the room with a tray of hot tea. "Did you have a bad dream?"

Looking down at her flat stomach, Usagi jumped from the bed running to the bathroom. Throwing her vanity drawer open, she began to fling the contents throughout the room. Mamoru staring at his fiancé confused and worried. "What are you doing?"

His words died as he watched his princess hold a pink and white stick, her body visibly relaxing as she leaned back against the shower door. "It was just a dream" she whispered

"U-Usako…" her eyes turned to the wide eyed Mamoru, his finger pointed to her hand that held the stick. "are..are you pr-pregnant?"

Smiling she turned the stick around, reviling the positive strip. "Surprise" with his quick reflexes, the earth prince lifted his love into his arms and kissed her soundly. "The best surprise of my life"

She smiled at him, "Mine too" she whispered. Mamoru took a breath, "I'm going to be a father…" he kissed her hugging her tightly. "thank you Usako, thank you for giving me a family"

**It was su**nset by the time Endymion came too. Jumping out his bed, he raced through out the castle. "Serenity?!" he yelled, "Small Lady?! Endy?!..." no answer came. Running his hands through his hair he turned hearing a small clicking sound. "Who's there?!" he demanded. Something wasn't right, he was holding his son's cold lifeless body while comforting his children when the room disappeared…now here he was home…only…the castle was deserted, "Calm yourself King" he knew that voice. Turning again he stared at the woman before him. "S-Serenity?" he questioned taking a step forward but stopped as she held her hand out.

"It's Sailor Cosmos now" the silver haired senshi smiled at the man before her. "I don't understand" he whispered, "You weren't supposed to be come her till…" Cosmos nodded, "many years still…yes…however, in order to save a life, I had to give a life…and that life was my own…with this endless supply of power Tie is alive and the past was set right once more…"

Endymion shook his head, his eyes tearing up. His wife was no more, Cosmos was a senshi that could no longer live in his world, she was the soul-embodiment of the Cosmos and all that live with in it. Her soul purpose in life being to protect and serve all those who live within the vase Cosmos…both on the living plane and spiritual. "this couldn't have been the only answer"

"It was" she gave him a small smile. "I apologize Endymion," she walked up to him touching his face gently. "Mamo-chan" she whispered, "I couldn't allow him to die"

"You mean he lives?!"

She smiled brightly. "He does and he is just as confused and distort as your children are"

"Our children" Endymion corrected "I don't care who you are now, your still my wife and as long as I have breath in my body-you will always be my wife"

Cosmos sighed taking a step back. "the princess is now Queen, since she is 14 you will need to help her rule Crystal Tokyo…I cannot help her in this Endymion, I will come and train her. Train her to be strong and understand the role she is now given…"

"What about us?" he asked worriedly, "Please-I can't lose you Usako"

"You will never lose me Mamo-chan…we lived a life others have only dreamt of…however, I have a new destiny now…I cannot live in your world…"

"Then I will cherish any time you can spare for me" he said with determination, "as will our children. No matter how little, I will wait for you"

Cosmos sighed touching the orb on her staff. "You've always been a persistent man" the light from her staff began to encase the room. "Your children await you, King Endymion"

The grass moved back and forth as the two men sit silently watching the world around them. "I'm sorry for the trouble I caused…father" Endymion said nothing. He only stared out at the setting sun, "Mom said I needed to stop relying on my powers and learn to talk…ask questions when I feel something I _think_ I might understand…she said that I wouldn't know what it felt like to be a parent…that when I did…I'd understand why you felt the way you did…that there wouldn't be a misunderstanding…"

"But you are a parent" the King whispered, his eyes still watching the setting sun.

"was" Tie sighed, "I wasn't a very good one"

The King shook his head. "Losing a child at any age…is a feeling that I am sure…is unimaginable…if your mother wouldn't taken her place as Sailor Cosmos…we wouldn't be sitting here today…watching this sun set…son…when I watched you take your last breath I felt it" he said, his hand going to his son's heart. "deep, here…. when you took your last breath…so did I…you are and will always be no matter the age…my son, my most precious treasure that god had blessed me with. I and your mother will never _not_ be proud of who you are and what you do with your life. As long as you are happy and safe…. we will always support you" he looked back to the setting sun. "As for you being a father…even when you lose a child you never stop being a parent. Do you still think of her?"

"Every second of every day" he whispered. "She use to do this"

Endymion turned to his son. "Sit and watch the sun set?"

Tie nodded, "She'd watch it rise and fall day in and day out…Natsuki…" he closed his eyes, "he was a good man…" Endymion held on to his son's shoulder, "There is no hate for the man son, we only wish we had the chance to be a part of your family…it's never too late to start over"

"My second chance…was given at a cost…we lost our mother…you lost your wife" he whispered, tears filling his eyes. "she took on a responsibility that wasn't hers to take till many years down the line…she took it to save my life…now…my sister is thrown into this new role at such a young age and my little brother doesn't have a mother to care for him the way he needs...you…you lost the love of your life"

Endymion shook his head, rubbing his son's shoulder. "we knew it would happen eventually…that she would ascend to become the ultimate Senshi…protector of all things" he looked back at his son. "It will be okay. With Mamoru and Usagi's new start…so do we get to start a new." He patted his sons back. "Given the choice you'd give your life for your child's…correct?"

"without hesitation"

**Silver hair** blew in the breeze as she watched over the earth from the heavens. "You gave up your time as Queen too early" a deep voice commented as he too watched the Earth.

"It was to save my son" she turned to the man behind her. "Father"

King Apollo smiled at his daughter, placing his large hand on her shoulder. "As any parent would" kissing the top of her head he smiled down at the crystal palace, morning had come and with it a new day. "You made all of your dreams come true Moon Beam" he watched as his granddaughter the new Queen of Crystal Tokyo walked toward her father and brother, his youngest grandson close behind. "We are very proud of the woman you have become sweet heart" Cosmos looked to the woman standing on her other side. "Thank you mother"

Cosmos leaned her head on her mother's shoulder. "I've missed the two of you deeply"

"we never left you" Serenity kissed her daughter's forehead. "We have always looked after you"

"Never looking away" Apollo added watching as Crystal Serenity transformed into Crystal Sailor Moon. "It looks like it's time to train our granddaughter" he smiled down at his daughter. "Make her as strong as her Grandfather"

"The Reporter?" Cosmos laughed at her fathers exasperated expression. "Good to see you still have a sense of humor moon beam…"

"Grandma wait!" turning around Cosmos smiled at the small child that ran up to her. "Give my daddy a big kiss from me" Cosmos looked up as Natsuki stood behind the excited little girl. "for both of us…" standing she nodded reaching out and squeezing Natsuki's hand tightly. "I will" she whispered before waving goodbye to her family and appearing on Earth.

Now was the new age of Crystal Tokyo and soon, a new Queen would be crowned- while the supreme senshi, Sailor Cosmos kept a protective watch over the planet, she gave her life for.

The End


End file.
